Veronica Mars What Happens Next
by ShesAMarshmellow
Summary: Based off of the Season 4 trailer. Veronica Mars and her partner are sent to bust a drug cartel in LA for the FBI, what she doesn't expect is for her history to catch up with her. Includes LoVe.
1. Chapter 1

This is based on the Season 4 trailer

We knew it must have been something big when the boss called everyone in for a meeting. We just never imagined it could have been this big...

Walking in I look around and see everyone, my partner Callie Farmer, my ex Seth, my boss. Everyone is here yet no one knows why. Until Agent Russo walks in from stage left. Through my career in the FBI I have only seen Agent Russo twice, once at graduation from Quantico and once in passing in the office. All I knew about him was that when he was around something was going down.

"All right everybody I need your eyes and ears. I have finally gotten ATF's permission to move on The Terrible Two, the co-leaders of LA's most notorious drug cartel. They supply the rich and famous, and to get them we must pretend to be the rich and famous. Now would anyone like to volunteer to go in on this?"

Almost every hand went up in the room. Who wouldn't want to volunteer for this job? There were no dead bodies, no gruesome body parts to match up with their body's, and more then likely you would be payed to party the night away with the rich and famous. Everybody but me would want that job, they've never seen the dark side of the rich, and what being famous can do to the mind. They've never seen the repercussions unlimited money can do to a person. I have, I've lived through it.

Agent Russo looked around and finally ended his search staring at me. "Ah, Agent Mars thank you for volunteering, you and your partner please meet me in my office after this. All right everyone I need information, go to work!"

I'm still sitting in my seat wondering how I got the short end of the straw, why did he pick me? What can I do for him that any other willing person in that room can do?

Slowly I stand up and walk to the front of the room were Callie is already waiting for me.

"Sir, why did you pick me? I was the only one in the room not begging to get this job."

"Just for that reason Agent Mars, you will not be distracted by the lavish lifestyle, and you have connections."

"All right I understand the first point, but almost all of my connections hate me."

"But you have them."

"I'm confused." Callie butts in.

"Agent Mars have you not explained your um..._situation_ to your partner?"

"I don't explain my situation to anyone sir."

"Wait what situation?"

I sigh and try to explain my life in a sentence or less. "Well lets see, I was friends with people in high places in high school and college, and have managed to piss off almost everyone."

"What?" Callie said still confused.

"She was the girl in the Lily Kane and Aaron Echols case." Agent Russo said helpfully.

"Oohhh, I get it now. Veronica why did you never tell me?"

"Because I didn't tell anyone, I wanted to leave my past behind, and hoped it would forget me too." I said with a sigh, knowing that all of it would come out soon.

"Well Agent Mars and Agent Farmer you will be portraying friends of a Los Angeles Laker, that should get you into the right parties."

"Oohh who?" Callie asked.

I sighed knowing how this would end up.

"Wallace Fennel." Agent Russo said with a sigh knowing too what Callie's reaction was going to be.

"OMG! He is so cute. I can't believe you convinced him to let us pretend to be his friend.

"He's not pretending Callie, he's one of my few friends that still speak to me from high school."

"Veronica you have been holding back, how could you not let me know that you are friends with The Wallace Fennel?"

"I never thought it was a big deal."

How could you not think that was a big deal?"

"Because I've dealt with bigger fish then him in pre-school."

"Veronica!"

"Girls. Girls! Y'all can talk about this later, can we please get back on task? We need to know who's dealing and who they are dealing to, and then we can trace that up stream to the top two."

"And he's not..." I ask trying to make sure the one person I don't want to see again will be involved in this case.

"Last we heard he was somewhere in Brazil surfing his problems away."

I sigh "That sounds like him."

"Who are y'all talking about?" Callie tries to but in again.

"We're going to have to have a long talk tonight Callie."

"Veronica you will be going as yourself as there is no way we will be able to hide your identity, and Agent Farmer you will be going as Kelly Weller. Is everything clear?"

"Yes sir." We both reply.

As soon as we walk out of the room Callie turns to me and squeals "you've been holding back on me Veronica Mars!"


	2. Chapter 2

Callie and I walked into my small apartment. She was bubbling over with curiosity, way to excited to find out the dirty parts of my past.

"Hey do you mind if Wallace comes over to help me tell my story because I can't tell it all my self?"

Callie looked flabbergasted, I guess she had never seen the Great Veronica Mars crack, "Sure?" she whispered.

I was taken back she was so excited to meet Wallace just minutes ago, what changed? "Hey what's up?"

"Nothing, its that looking at you know you just look so depressed and beaten down."

"Ha! That's what life does to you."

"You just sounded like you were like 100 when you said that."

"I have enough experiences, good and bad, to be 100. But it's all cool, I'm going to go call Wallace now, if your hungry grab something from the fridge."

"Sure, sure."

I walk into the other room to call Wallace, trying not to imagine what tonight will end like.

"Hey Wallace!"

"Hey Veronica? I haven't heard from you in a while. What's up?"

"Well it seems that I have come to need some assistance and as you are the only one I know that will assist me, I decided to call you."

"I feel so loved right now V."

"You should Wallace, you should. So getting back to my point have the FBI contacted you yet?"

"Yeah, I heard that my humble abode has become the next FBI headquarters."

"Hey don't let your ego get to big, you're not that important! My partner and I need you to pretend that you like us so that we can get into the right parties!"

"Superfly, why do I feel like I'm being used?"

"Because you are!"

"Yeah sure you can stay with me, I know you would of done it anyway, why not just let it be less painful for me?"

"That's the spirit old buddy!"

"Is there any reason for this call to an old friend or did you just want to burst my bubble."

At this Veronica's voice dropped. "Wallace I need your help, I'm going to have to explain everything to her."

"Her who?"

"My partner Wallace, she's going to have to know everything."

"Everything?" Wallace sounded a little scared when he said this.

"Yes, everything."

The food had just finished heating up when the doorbell rang.

"Wallace always had a knack of showing up when food was ready!" I laughed.

"How well do you know him?" Callie asked as I went to grab the door.

"Well, I've known him since junior year of high school, and then we went to College together, and he's my step-brother."

"Wait! Wallace Fennel, THE Wallace Fennel is your step-brother? The girls are going to hear about this when we get back to work."

I stopped right in front of the door and turned around, "there's a reason I don't tell people stuff like this, please reconsider that after you hear my story." At that I opened the door and stepped into Wallace's hug.

"Hey V!"

"Hey little bro!"

"Hey I am only younger by two months!"

"And I take those two months very seriously!" I laugh.

Behind us I here Callie clearing her throat.

"Oh, hey Wallace this is my partner Callie Farmer, Callie Farmer my step-brother Wallace Fennel."

"I'm a huge fan Mr. Fennel."

"Please call me Wallace, and you don't know how bad I feel for you working with V everyday I don't know how you do it."

Callie gives me a strange look but turns back to Wallace and says "It's really not that bad."

At this Wallace cracks up, "what does she have hanging over you to say that?"

"N-nothing?" Callie says confused.

"Wallace! Some people may actually like my stand-offish personality, and come to respect my nosiness!"

"Whatever superfly, so I smell something good, which means V's not cooking. Unless you made me snicker doodles?" Wallace looks at me longingly.

"Not today, just leftover Italian."

"Fine you get the food and then we can get down to business."

We all sit down at my tiny table in my tiny kitchen and they both turn towards me.

"Callie, I tell you all of this in confidence you can not tell a soul what I have told you here."

"O-okay." Callie still looks confused.

"I lived in Neptune, California, if you went to my high school your parents were either millionaires or your parents worked for millionaires..."


	3. Chapter 3

As my story wound down I looked over at Cassie for her reaction. She was staring at me with a mix of awe and something that looked like fear.

"How do you live life after that?" She asked me astounded.

"You just have to know that you aren't the one dead and that life can only go up hill from here." I sighed not knowing how my partner was going to treat my from now on. Now that she knew my life story and the baggage that came with it.

"And the guy you mentioned to Agent Russo...the one that was surfing in Brazil... that was?"

I sigh and answer, "yes, that was Logan I was talking about. The FBI keeps tabs on him because at one time or another there have been hits on his head."

All she could say was "oh."

Wallace stood up and turned to us, "All right ladies, it's time for me to be going, I have practice tomorrow morning."

"Bye my swell friend," Veronica waved cheerfully.

"Goodbye Wallace." Callie was still nervous talking to such a famous basketball player.

"We will require your popularity starting Monday." Veronica added.

"Of course you will Ronnie." Wallace said and then left through the front door.

Callie turned towards Veronica and said; "Veronica he's so nice!"

"Um yeah of course he is, he's Wallace." Veronica laughed.

"So you really know all of those people? You know Aaron Echolls, and the Kanes, and Cindy Mackenzie?" Callie asked.

"I think _knew_would be a better word, the only one I keep even slightly in touch with is Mac." Veronica said.

"Wait, who's Mac?"

"That's Cindy, she hated her name and since she was a whiz with computers..."

"She _was_a whiz? Veronica, she's the head of her own billion dollar computer company at the age of 22!"

"Yeah, and?"

"Yeah, and, that's amazing! How are you not blown away by this." Callie asked flabbergasted.

"Like I told you earlier, Wallace wouldn't even be the biggest fish in my pre-school class. And anyways we all knew she was going to end up like that one day." Veronica said, "and I think its' time for Veronica to go to bed, we both have long days tomorrow."

With a yawn Callie said; "yeah we do, I'm so excited. I get why you don't tell your whole story but if I knew all of those people I would be screaming it from the top of buildings."

"Why would I want to tell people that I knew a murdering, psychotic, ex-actor, a billionaire who cheated on my dad with my mom, and people who all around hate me?"

Callie sighed and stood up, "I guess if you put it that way it just doesn't sound as cool."

Veronica laughed and walked Callie to the door.

_I__really__hope__that__he__doesn__'__t__show__up.__I__haven__'__t__seen__him__in__three__years,__not__since__he__dropped__out__of__Hearst__and__started__surfing__around__the__world._Veronica thought as she was getting ready for bed. _This__assignment__will__make__or__break__my__career__depending__on__how__well__I__handle__my__past__,__or__if__I__let__it__handle__me._

With a sigh Veronica got into bed, checked in the side table for her gun, then turned off the lights and went to sleep.


End file.
